


First day of School

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4-yr Nero, Daddy Vergil, Don't mess with Daddy Vergil, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil sends Nero to his first day of kindergarten and things get a bit rough when he goes to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day of School

**Author's Note:**

> So I typed this on Microsoft word and viewed it on my Google drive which i didn't know i could do. This should be a bit cleaner then my other stories gramar wise. Hopefully.....
> 
> In this fic the paramedics, Hospital and police know Lady ,Dante and Vergil to be hunters.

Today was the day and oddly Dante was way more emotional about it then Lady. Vergil was emotional about it too, but just kept it well hidden. Ah yes, the first day of kindergarten was rough for everyone at the Devil May Cry. The twins vaguely remembered their first day. The most notable thing was their mother dragging away their father after he tried to give them weapons and gave them the “if- the-kid- wants-to-fight-then-you-got to-kick-the-other-kids-butt” speech. It was possibly the only memory they have of their parents together. 

The three adults piled into Lady’s car, Nero strapped in snug in his car seat kicking his legs happily. It was strange to see all the adults in the car, but at the same time he really didn’t care. When Lady told him about going to school his eyes lit up brightly. Nero was always at home and only traveled outside with Lady or Vergil. It was always to do errands or shopping so he never really got to interact with the other children. When he did get to; his dad kept the other children away.

Ridding up to the school was exciting to him. The hoard of children walked in with their parents so naturally Nero wanted Vergil to walk him inside and anyway Vergil needed to tell his teacher about his ‘condition’. 

The seat belt unclipped, sliding off Nero’s body swiftly snapping back to its original resting place. He pushed the door open with his right hand saying “bye bye” to Lady and Dante. Nero held Vergil’s hand as they walked to his class. 

Nero was always a shy boy and didn’t really like talking to boys. He spoke more to girls. It was easier for him since he spends a lot of time around women anyway. From Lady’s friends to Dante’s temporal girlfriends from Love Planet, he was used to it. 

While his father spoke to his teacher, a little girl with brown hair and eyes started to talk to him. She told him her name was Kyrie and that she was a small city called Fortuna. They talked for a bit till Vergil had to tell him that he needed to go and would pick him up after school. Nero hugged his father and jumped when his father hugged back. With a kiss on his forehead Vergil left.

“Hey how do you think Verge is doing?” Dante asked Lady who was fiddling with the radio station.

“Fine, He needed to tell Nero’s teacher about his arm. That’s what’s taking a long time.” Lady assured Dante.

The car door opened then slammed shut with the elder Sparda twin now occupying the back seat. 

“Heya Verge are you crying?” Dante asked turning around.

Vergil silently punched Dante in the face. 

 

When it was time to pick up Nero Vergil went alone. His last job was close to the school so he decided to walk there. He sacred a few of the parents with the way he carried Yamato. The demon blade hummed in amusement. As always there was a very macho father waiting in his very loud and obnoxious truck. 

Nero came out surrounded by girls and with Kyrie right next to him. The annoying father in the truck imeadatly got out after seeing Nero’s right arm. The man began to yell at him as if he was some type of dog. Nero was on the verge of crying if Vergil had not stepped in. Yamato was drawn and lay dangerously close to the man’s neck. Finding this as a game the man began to mock Vergil stating that he needed a weapon to fight because he couldn’t fight bare handed. 

“Nero hold Yamato and my coat.” Vergil commanded as he left his prize katana and coat with the four year old. 

The women almost swayed at seeing Vergil without his coat. The man was really quite the looker and as Nevan had commented “not bad”.

“I suggest you call an ambulance,” Vergil spoke daggers to the man.” I think you will need it.”

The man became angry at Vergil and tried to land a punch on the devil’s fine face. The whited haired male simply pushed the other mans wrist down and easily kneed him in the face, then let him fall to the ground. Vergil was certain he broke the man’s nose and the other bones in his face. 

Vergil picked up his weapon and coat in one hand and grabbed Nero’s with the other. Vergil wore a light smiled when the ambulance arrived and the man told him what happened. The paramedic just laughed and stated “Can’t believe someone was dumb enough to fight a devil hunter.”


End file.
